


Temptation

by DereksGirl24



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time Writing Derek/Laura, First Time Writing Straight Sex, HaleCest, Hope you all enjoy, I Wrote This Because I Was Tired Of Having No Derek/Laura To Read, Mentions of Derek and Laura sleeping with other people, Sibling Incest, Steter - Freeform, Steter is just at the end, just a one shot, sex toy use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: Laura was the flirty type, Derek was also, they joke flirted with each other all the time. They had a system worked out for living together and not hearing the other have sex when they had company, until Laura went shopping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sterek_McLahey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_McLahey/gifts).



> This is just a plot bunny idea I have had for a while, I am wanting to RP it but the amount of straight dereks is astoundingly low in the rp fandom.
> 
> Comments are great, I like constructive criticism but do not be rude.

Laura and Derek lived together after the fire, their uncle Peter had gotten better after two years in the long term are facility, so he lived near by as well, they didn't live together but still had family dinner nights and did runs, it was as normal as their life could be after having their home and family burned to the ground. Laura and derek were both healthy young adults in college so they had sex in different places with different people at different times, but they never had sex with each other. Laura will admit to having thought about it once or twice, she has seen her brothers cock more than once and it is average in size because he is a grower not a shower, she and Derek don't have many boundaries when it comes to privacy. The only real boundary they have is staying away from the loft if one of them brings someone back, they text each other. It keeps others from noticing how causal and open they are with each other. 

 

Laura decides after a disappointing test score that she needs to go shopping with her girls and get some new night wear, she isn't above sleeping in a T-shirt when at home but with company she likes to class it up. So she spends hours trying on and buying lacy bras and panties to match plus night gowns, some with a built in bra that she can wear without underwear, she likes those best because it saves time when she wants to sit on a guy. She gets home with her hands full of victoria's secret bags as she digs for her keys in her purse, after digging around her fingers grasp the metal of the keys and she pulls them out on the Alice In Wonderland keychain, she had seen in the store and had to have it because that was her favorite movie, she unlocks the door leaving it open as she takes the bags to her room. 

 

Once depositing the bags on the floor by her closet she goes out to shut the loft door. Derek is in class for another hour so she goes to her room slipping her bra off and changing into one of the T-shirts she had stolen from him and a pair of short comfy shorts she washes her face of the make up she wears every day then she goes to the kitchen, pulling open their take out menu drawer, she grabs one of the chinese menus and places an order for them both to have it delivered for right after Derek gets home. She puts the menu back in the drawer then she goes into her bedroom leaving the door open as she begins unpacking the victoria secret bags taking the tags off the items before placing them where they go. She gets in the shower about twenty minutes later knowing Derek would be home in half an hour, he'd be hungry and possibly upset if he got a low grade like she had. After her shower she stands in the bathroom blow drying her hair while in just a white cotton towel. She decides to put on one of her new night gowns that she bought deciding to ask her brother what he thought of the little piece of clothing. Laura dressed in a purple corset night gown liking the feel of the fabric against her breasts, she decided to forgo panties as she left the bathroom. 

 

Laura hears Derek in the hall before she hears the door opening, she smiles as she goes into the kitchen getting a glass of water and opening her birth control pill container, she always her pills at the same time each day because she knew what would happen if she didn't and she didn't want kids, she wasn't the mothering type and she didn't like condoms so she never used them just the birth control. Derek always used condoms to prevent getting his lays pregnant, they had a system and it was working for them both. Laura swallows the little pink pill with a drink of water before setting the cup in the sink. Before she has a chance to say anything Derek is in the door and talking, "My Trig professor gave a low grade because i fucked her daughter. How screwed up is that shit?" Derek is saying as he comes around the brick wall that leads to the kitchen. That is when he notices Laura in a new gown, he notices the purple lace, he can almost see her nipples through the fabric, he would be lying if he said he hadn't jerked one out while thinking of Laura in the shower. So the sight of her is so tantalizing that his cocks gives a twitch as his mouth waters.

 

Laura smiles her still a little damp as she did not fully blow dry it, as she leans against the counter, "That is massively screwed up. I could fuck her husband to get back at her if you want Der. He is kinda hot for an older guy." Laura was only joking but the idea held a little appeal and she had noticed the woman's husband staring at her the few times she met Derek at his class to give him things he had forgotten. She loved having men stare at her and lust after her, it made her feel powerful in a way being alpha did not. She hadn't noticed Derek's attention or the slight sweet scent of arousal he was now giving off. Derek nearly growled at the thought of Laura under the man he knew to be his professors husband, the guy was way to old to be messing with. His eyes left her breasts and looked at the rest of her gown, the purple fabric clung to her body in a way that showed her curves, it had frills at the bottom and god it barely covered her round ass. Derek's length showed its interest again by twitching in his jeans, Laura noticed him staring and smiled widely, "Its new. Do you like it? I needed a dose of shopping after the low grade i got on one of my finals." Laura does a slow spin to show Derek the back as the well. Two thin straps went across her back the rest of her skin bare, one strap across her upper back and another further down her lower back. 

 

Derek's hand twitched as he wanted to smack her ass and grab a handful of it, "It is very nice Laura, you're going to have all the guys drooling." His voice sounded perfectly normal, he doesn't know how but it is. Then there is a buzz signalling someone wanting access to the building, Derek walks over to the door pressing the intercom button, "Who is it?"

"Chinese delivery" The guy voice says from the speaker. Derek presses the button to give the guy access to come up to their loft. Laura goes off to the bathroom to brush her hair again as it air drys, she comes out of the bathroom smiling as the delivery guy walks in the door. He looks at her and then Derek, "You're a very lucky guy, she is damn gorgeous." He says while looking her up and down, Laura smells the sweet yet spicy smell of arousal and smiles at him.

 

Derek growls softly at him, "She is my sister and don't look at her like she is on the menu or I will remove your eyes from your head." Derek takes the food setting it on the counter then forcibly leading the guy to the door. "Don't come back." He says as he shuts the door sliding metal door on the guys horror struck face.

 

Laura just starts laughing as she goes over to get bowls and plates from the cabinets, "You're so protective Derek. I can handle myself, I am the big sister and the alpha." She says as she stretches to get the plates from the second shelf, her stretching causes the purple gown to ride up her back exposing just the smallest amount of her ass, but enough to tell Derek that she isn't wearing underwear. This knowledge just pushes Derek over the edge as Laura settles back on her feet setting the plates on the counter, his cock not only twitches but it begins growing hard in his jeans, the mixture of chinese food his own arousal and the smell of laura has him walking closer to her. He knows she doesn't notice because he doesn't notice until he is pressed up against her back. The bulge in his jeans just a little noticeable, enough for Laura to feel it against her ass, his hands lightly grab her slim hips as his face goes into her neck, his nose brushing the soft sensitive skin of throat. Laura gasps in surprise when she feels him against her back but its not until she notices the bulge pressing against her ass that she realizes this isn't just a cuddle session. Then his hands are on her hips, they are so hot and firm even though his grip is light. His face is in her neck next and as his nose brushes her throat she swallows, "Derek what are you doing?" She asks it softly not wanting to deter him or scare him. Derek froze at her question, what was he doing? This is his sister and this is wrong, but then why does it feel right? He didn't have an answer for her or for himself. He pulled his body away from hers, no longer could she feel his bugle or his chest or his breath no only his hands as they remained on her hips, so she placed her hand on his and looked over shoulder best she could at him, "Its okay Derek. Just as long as its you and what you want." She knew how he got lost in his head sometimes and he acted more on animal instinct than on logical thought. She didn't want him to regret anything once he came to.

 

Derek looked at her, his beautiful sister, it didn't feel wrong to see her in this way. "Isn't it wrong?" He asks in return to her statement. He knows that the world frowns upon it, they joke about it. "What would uncle Peter say?" He didn't want his uncle to be disgusted by them. 

 

Laura turned around to look at him with a smile, "Not if it doesn't feel wrong. We are wolves and humans sometimes the two clash. Wolves mate with family sometimes, its no weirder than going out to find someone to fuck. Perhaps this is why you're so protective." She grins at him as she pulls him closer to her putting his face back in her neck, tilting her head just a little to the left letting him scent her. The move wasn't enough to be a sign of submission it was more a sign of acceptance and permission, her left hand slid into the back of his hair to hold him there as the other rested on his neck. Derek accepted this permission as his nose trailed her neck breathing her in and getting his hands on her hips, Derek lifts her onto the counter grinning as she hisses at the cold marble counter top on her bare ass and pussy. His tongue flicks out to lick at her pulse point as she plays with his hair, Laura squirms a little on the cold counter, the shock of cold and the feel of a hot tongue on her neck has Laura's vagina starting to get wet. She can feel it starting to coat her walls, she imagines Derek licking her pussy lips and this makes her squirm a bit more. Derek begins kissing down her chest giving a little bite just above her her breasts. Laura gasps as more juices surge inside her coating the walls of her pussy, she would be dripping onto the counter soon if he kept this up.

 

Derek moves the strap of her gown down off her shoulder one at a time before dragging the fabric down her chest in a way to makes it drag across her nipples the whole way, she gasps her inner walls clenching at the drag of the fabric across her sensitive nipples. Laura can feel her juices coat her pussy lips, "Your breasts are so perky Laura, I can see why men stare." He palms one of her breasts giving it a gentle squeeze before he leans down to run his tongue across the hardened nipple, Derek begins sucking on her breast as Laura arches her back a little causing Derek to come closer as he sucks on the breast while squeezing the other. Laura's juices begin to drip from her wet pussy lips onto the counter as she moans. Derek pulls back with a growl as he smells the juices, "Fuck you smell so good." He says as he pushes her to lay back on the cold counter, he pulls the gown up and over her head tossing it haphazardly behind himself as she lays back with a hiss as her heated body comes into contact with the cold marble stone counter. Derek watches her lay down the long expanse of her flat stomach and her round breasts his eyes travel down her torso to her cleanly shaved dripping pussy. Derek leans in inhaling her smell as his dick strains at his zipper aching to be freed. 

 

"Der" Laura says as she watches him, she can smell his arousal now. He is so close she just wants to shove his face into her pussy and hold him there as he eats her out, he must know this because then she feels his hot tongue on her folds and she moans his name to the kitchen ceiling as he continues to lick up her juices from her pussy lips, then his fingers are spreading her open, she hisses as the cold air hits her but then she is moaning loudly as he begins to eat her out, his tongue toying with her clit as she cries out his name. "Derek!" She moans for what must be the hundredth time as his tongue probes her depths, before hes adding a finger inside her and she clenches around it acceptingly as his tongue continues toying with her clit, then he is moving the finger inside her thrusting it in and out. She cums crying out his name on the kitchen counter as he laps up her juices as they gush onto his face and the counter.

 

Then she is being moved off the cold counter and carried, she is still hazy from the climax but it suddenly really smells like Derek all around then something soft is at her back, shes in Derek's room in his bed it finally registers as she hears clothes being removed. She sits up a little to see derek shirtless and removing his jeans, his black briefs have a wet spot on them and his dick is straining inside them. She recovers enough to move across the bed and stop him from removing the briefs with a grin. She places her hand on the bulge cupping and rubbing it as Derek groans, Laura moves his hand as it reaches for her breast. She grins at him as she pushes him down on the bed moving her mouth to the cloth covered bulge she licks at the wet spot tasting fabric and a hint of bitter saltiness. Derek moans gripping the sheets in a fist as Laura teases him as he did her, She sucks on the tip of his cock through the briefs for a few minutes listening to Derek moan before he does something surprising, he begins to beg. Laura never would have thought of Derek as a beggar, but he is, he begs her to remove his briefs and put her mouth on him. So she does she pull the briefs down in front letting his heated heavy cock spring out and slap his stomach before standing at attention. She watches the bead of cum trickle down his impressive length as she works on getting the briefs off and tossing them aside. She moves her hand down to her pussy slicking her fingers with her juices then she wraps her slick fingers around his length and begins to stroke him. 

Laura continues to stroke him until his length has fully hardened, nearly doubling in size from its flaccid state, she then moves hover over him as Derek stops her with a hand on her hip, he moves to sit up against the headboard with a smile, Laura grins and moves up the bed to him. She lets Derek hold her up as she holds his cock in place, but he teases her by only lowering her enough to get the tip of his cock past her lips and he holds her there and she growls softly at him no heat or command behind it, but Derek lowers her onto his cock groaning as his length sinks into her hot tight pussy, she clenches around him causing him to moan as she slides her right hand into his hair then tugging on it. Derek moves her up and down on his cock fucking her slowly, Laura places her hands on his shoulders then begins to fuck herself on his cock by bouncing up and down on it, she goes fast and hard moaning loudly each time she goes down hard feeling him stab inside her but it isnt enough, not deep enough. "Fuck me Derek" She moans as she continues moving on his thick length.

 

Derek stops her bouncing moving her to lay down on her back, "Thought you'd never ask" He says as he lifts her left leg up onto his shoulder then he is thrusting into her going deeper then he was able to before, Laura moans loudly at this feeling him deep inside her. Derek fucks her hard, holding her hips as he thrusts into her, Laura is moaning loudly she is sure the neighbors can hear her, her breasts bouncing with each hard thrust. Then Derek reaches a hand down and begins rubbing her clit as he thrusts into her and that is what pushes Laura over the edge as she cums for the second time yelling his name in ecstasy. Her walls clench tight around his cock as he continues thrusting into her before he thrusts in deep and suddenly there is something growing at the base of his cock, something very sensitive when Lauras pussy touches it, he continues thrusting into her as she comes down from her orgasm high.

 

She feels the slight tugging with each thrust and she moans loudly, "Oh fuck Derek. Fuck yeah." She bites her lip hard enough to bleed before rolling them over and riding him slowly letting his dick sink into her till the growth is inside her then she pulls off him again, Derek moaning his praises of her name wanting more, she does this until the growth has become big enough to make pulling off a bit more difficult. Laura pulls off his cock completely much to Derek's disappointment, she wraps a hand tightly around the base of his cock, "Fuck my mouth Derek." She says to him before she takes his length into her hot wet mouth, he doesnt waste any time in thrusting up into her mouth the growth passing through her tight fist with each thrust until she adds her other hand to the base of his cock as the growth swells more, Laura goes down on him until his cock is in her throat and she swallows around him as he cums with a wolfs howl jets of steaming cum pour down her throat and hit her face and neck as she rubs at the knot on the base of Derek's cock, he whines from over stimulation as he continues to cum on her chest and breast. After hes cums a few times Laura moves to sink back on his cock letting him cum inside her as she leans down kissing him with a moan as she feels his hot seed spilling inside her, Derek thrusts up into her even as his dick spurts the last bit of cum inside her pussy, the knot beginning to go down now. Laura slowly moves up and down on his sensitive cock at its flaccid size. She smiles down at her brother her face, neck, and breasts covered in streaks of white cum. 

 

"What was that? My dick as never done that before." Derek says as Laura continues to move up and down on his cock slowly, he reaches out to hold her hips as she moves on him. "We should get you in the shower, you're covered in my cum, I didnt even know i could cum so much. That was amazing Laura." Hes rambling, since when does he ramble? Derek asks himself as he moves Laura off him.

 

Laura gives a whine as Derek moves her off him, his seed now beginning to dribble out of her and down her legs onto the bed, "That was a knot, it only happens with your mate and its used to breed them." Laura grins at Derek moving to lick his neck, enjoying the groan she gets in response, she knows he wont be hard for a little while now. Perhaps a shower would be nice. "You wanted to get me pregnant, I am on the birth control but i'm not sure how we'll that would work against your impressive knot and amazing amount of cum. I was tempted to let you knot me, so very tempted Der, you have no idea." Laura still feels fired up and horny she wants more even though Derek needs time to recuperate. Laura grins moving off the bed with his seed still dribbling out of her she walks to the bathroom bending over a little to turn on the shower.

While she is turning on the shower and getting the water the right temp, Derek sneaks off to her bedroom and pulls out her stash of sex toys that he knows she uses to get off sometimes. He takes the biggest dildo he can find out of the box and then he moves quietly back into the bathroom seeing that she is still bent over with one hand on the wall and the other checking the water temp she has her legs spread a little, no doubt letting his cum dribble out of her, it gives him the perfect opening to grab her hip and say in a husky voice, "Spread your legs for me" which she does immediately eager for more, so he begins pushing the hard purple silicone dildo into her slowly as she moans and pushes back into him helping push the toy deeper inside her, once it is in as far it will go Derek tugs it out a little before pushing it back in. She moans hanging her head between her arms, "In the shower Laura, the water is fine." He says as he reaches around the dildo to rub his thumb across her clit causing her to moan out as she stands up straight.

 

She steps into the shower under the spray of water as she feels the dildo shift inside her keeping her full, she tilts her head back into the water stream coming from the shower head, Derek watches as the water mixes with his seed and some of it rinses away the rest dry and stuck to her skin, he watches the water run down her back and over her ass. He steps into the shower behind her shutting the sliding glass door as his cock begins to stop feeling so sensitive, he grabs the body wash and Laura's loofa pouring soap on the green poof he then begins to wash her back and ass, she turns around so he can wash the cum off her and he does he takes care in getting her clean. Washing her breasts and stomach, her neck and face, then he rinses her off with the detachable shower head. She washes her hair as Derek soaps up his body, as he is cleaning his cock it begins to stir to life, he rinses off under the spray as she then rinses out her hair. Derek turns her to face the shower door spreading her legs he moves the plug in and out of her easily a few times to keep her aroused and wet for him, she moans as he thrusts the big dildo into her hitting her G spot. He then runs a hand down her ass giving it a wet and hard slap, Laura squeaks and arches forward pressing into the glass shower door, the cool glass against her skin causes her nipples to harden. Derek washes his hair then letting his cock begin to fill, Laura gets on her knees as he finishes rinsing his hair, she takes his flaccid length into her mouth and begins bobbing on it, Derek puts his left hand on her head as he moans thrusting into her mouth and throat as he fucks her mouth until his length begins to harden and grow in size then he pulls his dick from her mouth and helps her stand up. He pulls the purple dildo from her pussy slowly before he drops it in the shower floor, he pushes her against the cool shower door and pulls her ass a little before he is pushing inside her his hands slide up her body from her hips up to her breasts. He cups her breasts in his hands giving them a squeeze as she moans pushing back into him, his fingers pinch her nipples then rub at them as she squirms in his hold. He trails his hands up her body moving her arms up as he runs his fingers along her skin he pins her hands to the shower door as he fucks her from behind thrusting in hard and fast as he tell her how beautiful she is and how she is his and only his, no more fucking other guys. Laura agrees dropping her head back onto his shoulder as he fucks into her, her breasts smashed into the shower door and their hands pressed against it, from the outside it would look like a scene from a porno with the sound track of their moans to go with it.

 

Then Derek moves from behind her only to bend her over before him and thrust into her again his hands holding her hips as he fucks into her hard and fast, Laura moans his name to spur him on as she clenches around him making her pussy tighter as he thrusts into her. Derek groans smacking her ass as he thrusts into her, she relaxes again letting him fuck her senseless as she rocked forward with each thrust. Derek reaches down with one hand playing with her clit as he thrusts into her, Laura cums for the third time crying out his name asking for more. Derek thrusts slowly into her letting her ride out the orgasm high before he pulls out of her and moves her up against the wall thrusting into her slowly as he holds her up by her thighs, once Laura comes to she wraps her legs around his waist giving him more room to thrust deeper into her. Derek sucks on her breasts and her neck as he thrusts into her deep with each thrust, she lifts his face kissing him deeply thrusting her tongue into his mouth taking control of the kiss as he fucks her into the wall his thrusts becoming slow, deep and hard each hitting her G Spot, Laura drags her nails up his back leaving scratch marks as she breaks the kiss for air and to thunk her head back against the wall, Derek attacks her neck nipping, biting and sucking to leave his own mark as he thrusts up into her going deep one last time before cumming hard inside her. He holds her up as his dick goes soft again and slips free of her pussy, he then sets her on her feet smirking when she wobbles. Laura slaps his arm, "Stop smirking like that you ass"

 

Derek just laughs and continues smirking, "Is that any way to talk to the guy that fucked you until you couldnt feel your legs?" He grins taking care to wash her up again then turning off the water. There is a knock at the door and they both look in that direction confused, "I'll get that you get dressed." Derek helps her out of the shower dries her off then helps her to her room, then he goes to his own room and pulls on a pair of sweats his chest still wet, he goes to answer the door. "Uncle Peter?" He says upon seeing his uncle, "And company." He says upon seeing the guy with uncle. The guy currently staring at his uncles ass.

 

"Hello Derek," Peter says in greeting, he can smell sex and Laura all over his nephew, it was about time they noticed what they are and quit screwing other people. "This is Stiles. Is Laura busy? I'd like to talk to you both."

 

"Uncle Peter its not what you think..." Derek starts before seeing the guy slip his hand into Peters back pocket, and okay then. Maybe this wasn't about and him and Laura. Uncle Peter got himself a younger boyfriend, was the kid even legal? He looked really young.

 

"Its alright Derek, I already knew, you're mom did also, she was going to talk to you both once you turned eighteen. Now its my job to talk to you both about it, but not right now. Now is about something else." Peter said keeping his voice level even as Stiles slid his hand into Peters pocket. "Can we come in?" Derek just nods and moves out of the door way letting them both in as Laura comes out of her bedroom wearing a tank top and shorts with her wet hair in a pony tail, she grins seeing the scratch marks on Derek's back haven't healed yet. As Derek turns to look at her and shut the door Peter and Stiles see the scratch marks as well. "Well that is more than I needed to know." Peter says making Laura blush scarlet as she goes to make a plate of chinese food.

 

"Wicked scratch marks, she must be feisty" The boy, Stiles, says as he stays close to Peter.

 

"Who is he?" Laura says as she puts the food in the microwave.

 

"This is Stiles he is my mate and he is sixteen. So no i am not sleeping with him though he is very much trying my patience. Stiles this is my niece and nephew, Laura is the Alpha and we are her Betas. You're human so you're an omega. We are a family."

 

"Welcome to the family Stiles" Laura says with a smile.

 

"So will get a knot also?" Derek asks with no preamble.

 

"Whats a knot....oh my god! You have a knot! I am not being knotted! That would hurt!" Stiles turns and rants at Peter who just sighs in annoyance. Laura smiles watching them all squabble as she pulls her chinese from the microwave and begins eating as they discuss what the knot is for and how it doesn't hurt and how Peter wont be fucking anyone until Stiles is eighteen.

 

(This is the nightgown Laura was wearing.)


	2. Author note

This isn't another chapter. The story is over. But I was thinking that there isn't really any Laura / Derek stories that aren't poorly written or depressing. Would you guys like to see something different or do you like the depressing stuff?

**Author's Note:**

> I am gifting this story in all of its unbeated glory to Sterek_Mclahey because she keeps telling me i need to write again.  
> Somehow I don't think this is what she had in mind.
> 
> I was thinking of writing a new sterek story just with female stiles. What do you guys think?


End file.
